User talk:Messi1983/Archive 3
Ha Jealous? :) Jenny♬ (Talk♣) 21:02, March 30, 2011 (UTC) So, disscusion continued. It was you that voted for me? OMG, that is a total surprise to me, I thought you would have voted for someone else. I honestly thought you did hate me, and was trying to dictate to me for having my own opinions, which is what it has felt like to me. I was considering leaving the wiki, because with all this going on, and my life has had so many changes lately, that I don't want to come on here, and have arguments all the time. The wiki's supposed to be a relief from stress, not something that adds stress. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 22:45, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I might take a break from it, but I seem to always keep checking on it, so see if anything new has been posted or something. Like a involuntary action. I hope I can get back to writing fanfics again, but I've been write original works for my friends, so that's a good change. A lot have things have changed for me, what I told you on youtube that time, a lot has changed since then, which is a tad unnerving. I suppose, in a good way, but it's kinda scary for me. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 23:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL, saw the second part. I sort of see where you're coming from, a teeny bit. I was loling at the Jeff part, that is funny. Sorry to Jeff if he reads this, but yes, I am laughing. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 23:08, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I cant see the rules Hi im new to this wiki and i was wondering if there is any very very important rules that i completely need to know thanksCeltic Jade11 00:07, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Celtic Jade11 I am actually! I'm feeling so much better, and ready to get writing again. I think that was exactly what I needed, was a nice break, to get back in a zen frame of mind. The whole fighting and stuff, and the stress, was just not good for anyone. So, I came to a total decision before I came back online, that in future, I will return back to the philosophy that I always used, no internet arguments. So, because of that, no matter how many times anyone tries to fish for one, they won't get it. So, what did I miss, while I was away? ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 09:50, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Is Dan a whole year older, I notice? (You still gramps to me... XP) If this has already done, then sorry for being so nonobservant. I think we've just about discussed the rules to death. Should we maybe put them up now, so new people can see them? ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 10:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Year older cause it is my 28th today. :As for the rules, they are still being discussed. Dan the Man 1983 11:00, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Happy birthday! :D ::Ok, cool. I thought I'd ask, because I was going to recommend this wiki to someone, but with no rules up, that wouldn't be wise. Mostly because it looks like we have no rules, and the rules page doesn't link to the discussion. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 11:08, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : It's your birthday today? Well happy birthday, brother. Hua Xiong 16:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Happy birthday Dan--Sorry,--Mr. President haha. Anything else to cover with them rules? ﻿Soda﻿Cat 16:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Salaam Hua :) Yes it was my birthday yesterday, thank for birthday wishes all :) Dan the Man 1983 11:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Belated happy birthday. McJeff (talk this way)/ 17:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thanks Jeff :) Dan the Man 1983 18:18, April 24, 2011 (UTC) More KOA dramaz http://deathwish.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Kingofawosmeness777&direction=prev&oldid=4008 SirLinkalot96 04:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :What bothers me with this is, he has blocked me, Jeff and Scarly for no reason when we have no edited there. I wonder how Wikia will feel hearing about that? Dan the Man 1983 15:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Wow... just... O.O ﻿Soda﻿Cat 15:16, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yep, I've seen people lose their bureaucrat rights for such. McJeff (talk this way)/ 15:20, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::So have I and guess what I am sending that to them later today. Dan the Man 1983 15:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Update I posted to Angela's talk page on Community Central. KOA immediately unblocked the three of us. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:05, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :I sent an email to Wikia about this around the same time you posted that. Dan the Man 1983 16:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Heard back from them yet? He posted on Angela's talk page after I did that "since I unblocked you you need to quit harassing me", but she hasn't actually been on wikia since it I posted. McJeff (talk this way)/ 15:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah they emailed me other day. They said since he unblocked us, it is not a problem. Dan the Man 1983 17:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC) You're right. Tubac is the best rapper ever. Tupac and Biggie Smalls. Did you see Prince Williams wedding?? SirLinkalot96 02:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Ha, personally, I'm not a big rap fan, but, Tupac is real good. My brother taught me about it. The greatest rapper thing, I didn't write that, I actually found it on a video by EminemVEVO (When I'm Gone) in a comment and thought it was pretty neat. ﻿Soda﻿Cat 02:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::No, I didn't watch his wedding. I am against everything the Royal Family stands for. Dan the Man 1983 04:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::They made us watch it for 20 minutes in school... ﻿Soda﻿Cat 15:19, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I liked it. It was the most watched television program in human history O_O SirLinkalot96 15:50, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: HaHa Listen, it's not my fault that my mom keeps on telling me stories of little girls getting snatched up and forced to have sex. That's why I always think of Rape, because she always reminds whenever I say ,"I don't need any parent to be following me around everywhere. I'm aged 14 and almost 6 feet tall. Never once was a guy trying to come up to me." Everything else, I'm not joking about. I am really, really dark... :) BullworthPinUpGirl 20:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Almost, it says on my profile that I'm 5ft. 9in. O_O That was really nice... I'm not done gwoing yet, I grow about 2-4 inches a year. ::Sure thing, put me to work :D ﻿Soda﻿Cat 01:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright I also think your alright despite your veiws as well. I'm glad to be back. Do you know why McJeff unblocked me though? Kingofawosmeness777 23:20, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Haha. Thanks. Kingofawosmeness777 23:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC) That would be great. Kingofawosmeness777 23:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Kingofawosmeness777 00:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC) A Few Requests Hey Dan, as I already mentioned on your Community Wiki talk page, I was hacked. I ask that you could please delete this and my comment on this. Thanks. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) The Game Hey Dan, are you excited about L.A. Noire?[[User:4th Hale|((((4th Hale))))]] ~ Talk 16:43, May 17, 2011 (UTC) A Question Do you think it is ok to have more than one wife? Kingofawosmeness777 02:25, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yea, polygamy is illegal pretty much anywhere in the western world, except Utah. Hahahahaha. Kingofawosmeness777 15:42, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you think that women are unequal to men like a lot of Muslims do? Kingofawosmeness777 17:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Saudi Arabia is the worst. Kingofawosmeness777 18:19, June 9, 2011 (UTC) England Hey Dan, what's it like living in UK? 4th Hale (talk · ) 03:17, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Gaming Question Hey Dan, if you delete your Xbox 360 account then start a new one, can you still download the suff you bought for free? 4th Hale (talk · ) 22:22, June 7, 2011 (UTC) You know 4th Hale, you would get a lot farther with your questions if you looked them up online yourself instead of asking someone who is going to look it up online for you. Kingofawosmeness777 23:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :KOA, it's just a random question, none of your bussiness. [[user:4th Hale|''4th Hale]] (talk) 02:59, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why have I been demoted? I take a small break from the wiki, and I randomly get demoted. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 15:56, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I just checked my email. How could I not do any administrative work, when I never get asked to? I was going to unprotect my pages today. Why didn't you just tell me, and advise me to do more admin work, even though I never get the chance? Instead of just taking them away completely out of the blue. You barely gave me a chance. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 16:02, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :"I was going to unprotect my pages today" - With the issues you had over those pages and how protective you were of them, I do not believe that for one second. But I'll unprotect them, just so you can edit them now. Dan the Man 1983 04:11, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::As an Admin, you don't need to wait to be asked to do admin work, you just do it. Do you think anyone asks me to do admin work? No, I just do it. If you're waiting to be prompted to do admin work, then you don't have conduct to be an admin. Oh by the way, before you threaten to leave, don't bother threatening, just do it. Dan the Man 1983 04:13, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I'm not going to leave, believe me, I'm staying. I don't care that you took the admin rights away. I'm not someone that craves power and loves to push people around. I acted like a regular user, that just happened to have a few extra controls. Did you? ::You know, this is the only fanon on wikia, that I've seen - and I have seen a lot, that has a bureacrat that acts the way you do. Other fanon wikis have respect for other peoples pages, and leave them alone. ::I personally think it's just pettiness that made you suddenly take them like that with out warning, or even with out teaching me to be a proper admin. Well, that's going to be the last I mention anything to do with this. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 10:04, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :::"I don't care that you took the admin rights away." - Then what are you moaning for then? Also I have never edited your pages before and I don't intend to in the future. Also change the record, I'm bored of hearing "you love to push people around". It was funny the first time, but has got boring since. Dan the Man 1983 10:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Seriously, why did things change this way? What made you suddenly want to talk to me like I'm crap on your shoe. I don't mean now, I mean from the very beginning when it all started. I'll admit, I have said somethings in the past that probably was a teensy bit out of line, but there was a good reason for saying them. :::I'm tired of this crap. I've lost the motivation to write about Bully, I've even mostly lost the motivation to even come on this wiki, but I make myself come on here. What is it about me, that makes you appear to hate me so much? I don't hate you at all. :::Before I get accused of playing the victim, I'm not, I'm trying to reason with you, and try to put all this crapola to a end, so I can get back to doing what I love: writing. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 10:45, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't hate you, I just take issues with some things that you do, that is all. That ownership issue annoyed me a whole lot and it has taken me until now whether to desysop you or not, so I did. Dan the Man 1983 12:48, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::So basically, it's a control freak thing, that you don't like it because MY OCs that I created, that do belong to ME are mine? You know what, I'm not going to speak to you anymore Dan. Even if you message me on my talk page, comment on any of my blogs, anything, I'm not going to respond to you. ::::I'm tired of all this argue with everyone thing you have going. Because of it, I have no motivation to write, or even use the characters I have on here. ::::So, yeah, it's pretty stupid that things have come to this, but it's the only way this whole stupid thing can come to an end. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 13:19, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well I am going to reply and I do not care if you reply or not, but look at your attitude the last time anyone edited an OC page that you created. :::::"MY OCs that I created" - Hmmmmm the OC pages that are on public domain and can be edited by anyone WITHOUT your permission. That is how wiki works. :::::"that do belong to ME are mine" - See how your attitude stinks? They're not yours, you don't own copyright on them. Do you understand what public domain means? Do you understand that anything posted on a wiki is Wikia's and not yours? Must I repeat myself again and again? :::::"I'm tired of all this argue with everyone thing you have going" - Wow I have not done that for a while now, and usually I debate and not argue. Read the blogs I post in more carefully next time, you'll see that others give as good as they get with me, which is what I like. Yet it wasn't me who started a big argument because someone edited a page that you have ownership issues over. Anyways you won't get me commenting on your blogs or going to your talk page unless you break the rules here, in which case I'll warn you. Dan the Man 1983 14:22, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Scarly, I know you're going to get mad at me but I gotta be straightforward. There's NOTHING we can do about your OCs. The rules you've proposed only seem to benefit you. Not talking to Dan won't solve anything, if not prove him right for demoting you because you're being immature. I feel like with you its dropping a ball-- we don't know if well be on your good or bad side. And I have seen examples of both sides. I'd also like to ask you to please stop writing things like ''my life is hard enough and the one you wrote above- i take one break from the wiki because to tell the truth- you're not the victim. ﻿Soda﻿Cat 15:43, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dan, aren't you on Bully Board? Yeah I'm on there too. I am scg25. MichaelDiaz101 16:33, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah but I don't go there much, place is crap and overran with retards. Dan the Man 1983 16:58, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I hope I'm not a retard. I'm usually quiet there anyways. People seem more approapriate on this site. They're kind of innapropriate on their site. It gets just a little annoying sometimes. MichaelDiaz101 16:59, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :They are yes and they have their head up the admins arse haha calling her a queen. I know the admin personally haha :) Dan the Man 1983 17:01, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Like this user Mike. He has the same name as me. Only they created something where he's king Mike and I'm peasent Mike. Haha. I mean it's not like anyone on that site has super powers or anything. Why treat them like they're a bunch of gods? Haha.MichaelDiaz101 17:06, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Like I said, they're retarded. Dan the Man 1983 17:11, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Hey Dan you think it's alright if we could have userboxes in this wiki? 4th Hale Talk 01:46,6/18/2011 FF.net I think they're ads are getting annoying. The only reason I'm telling you this is because they started out with one comment every few months but now it looks as if they're appearing all the time. It's getting irritating. It's not like we have tons and tons of users right now, this wiki, is tiny, and losing users could get it "abandoned" or something. ﻿Soda﻿Cat☠ 17:48, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I mean the IPs commenting on here, on user's blogs, and leaving talk page messages, things like "Come to fanfiction.net!" and everything, they're getting annoying. ﻿Soda﻿Cat☠ 19:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree. ﻿Soda﻿Cat☠ 16:44, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Good lord These IPs are swarming everywhere, I tell you. The same IP just edited from two different ones, once again trolling on PrettyRaveGirl's blogs. It also vandalized one of KOA's pages. I'm leaving in a half an hour or so for a concert, so please if you're online, try to keep an eye on these IPs. ﻿Soda﻿Cat☠ 22:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes! I love the badges, they're so fun :D ﻿Soda﻿Cat☠ 20:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Haha, yes, exactly how I posted my PedoSheldon song here. haha. Nah, I was planning to post that in the first place. ﻿Soda﻿Cat☠ 20:38, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Something like: :::*Badge boosting is not tolerated. :::*No complaining/whining/arguing over who is in what place. :::*No harrassing the person in first/second/third/etc. place. :::*Any bragging over what place you are in is not tolerated, unless done in a joking matter. Anything you'd like to add? ﻿Soda﻿Cat☠ 20:48, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Btw, we should probably put up a policy or something on the community noticeboard over the badges, I gotta feeling we're heading into an IP hell. ﻿Soda﻿Cat☠ 20:43, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Should I add them now? ﻿Soda﻿Cat☠ 21:06, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::NOT UNTIL I'M NUMBER ONE! THERE'S NO STOPPING ME NOW! Hahahaha :p ﻿Soda﻿Cat☠ 21:14, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Not for long! Hahaha, just kidding, I'm not that ''crazy XD ﻿Soda﻿Cat☠ 21:17, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Will I always be blocked from Bully Wiki? If I am I understand. Kingofawosmeness777 23:57, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I guess so. I mean I never used that much anyways. Kingofawosmeness777 16:51, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi Dan, I have a problem with this user, he edited on someones profile to fix a link, is that still vandalism? . :I'm a little curious about this user Mizu101, I saw him on the Bruce Lee Wiki, and I was wondering why was he blocked from the BULLY wiki? . ::I just wanted to know the reasons for his block that's all. . Dan, I don't mean to interrupt, but I think I accidently cut you off from making a comment when editing Juri's pageTheRedStar 01:07, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction Hey Dan, quick question.... I thought this was ''Bully fanon wiki, but I'm seeing increasing amounts of fanfiction that has jack all to do with Bully. Shouldn't we be telling them to stop doing that and post it all somewhere else? McJeff (talk this way)/ 18:41, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Which users have been posting off topic fanfiction? Dan the Man 1983 19:02, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Kotsu the EM Wave Hero has a big character page for someone named Teddy Darkstar and an entire fanfic series called the Darkstar Chronicles, none of which have anything to do with Bully. For that matter I've also been wondering if some of SirLinkalot's stuff was ok, since it describes his OC getting into gun battles with Townies and stealing tractor trailer trucks and such. There's also a zombie apocalypse story, although it does take place in Bullworth, but I couldn't find our rules about what kinds of crossovers were allowed. McJeff (talk this way)/ 22:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I got it Dan, sorry 'bout the inconvenience. I was trying to write him into Bully but I only got about 2 chapters of him and his friends at Bullworth on the wiki before I had a big writer's block. I should have expected it because I usually get writer's block writing about them but I plan to do a new story with new OCs going to Bullworth, and that's where the Han brothers come in. Never underestimate the power of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and the strength of...GALICK GUN! (Kotsu) 08:45, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Ehem. Dan. I have to irritate you somehow. ~﻿So﻿da 03:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I am online, are you still? And if you must know why I feel like annoying you, simple. It's funny. :p ~﻿So﻿da 03:30, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Danny Boy! Get on chat. MichaelDiaz101 04:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Hahaha, Danny Boy... I have added the like button to that nickname. ~﻿So﻿da 22:36, July 12, 2011 (UTC) You know Dan, every time I see your Username, you remind me about the Dan from Bully. Only you add a British accent to him XP-----TheRedStar 20:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) No, you are neither of those things...You're just too funny...TheRedStar 20:26, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm just wondering here... Can I call you Daniel or Danny Boy? Hah, you can't make a dramatic exit/entry on here! ...Either way, you know I'm going to continue calling you Daniel. But, for payback, you can call me Cat. :D ~﻿So﻿da 03:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, Daniel, if you are online, come on to chat. =) ~﻿So﻿da 03:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC) It's not really payback if you tell him to call you the name. Silly goose. Haha. MichaelDiaz101 04:41, July 17, 2011 (UTC) About Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool I know this ain't really any of my business, but how did Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool get unblocked? Wasn't he blocked forever or something because of suckpuppetry? -BBF (July 17, 2011; 7:51 PM) Let me get this striaght, he's blocked on Bully Wiki, but he ain't blocked here? -BBF (July 17, 2011; 8:00 PM) Are you worried though that he'll do suckpuppetry again? -BBF (July 17, 2011; 8:12 PM) 2 weeks? Dan, was it really nessecary to block SLA for 2 weeks? Okay, he said something rude involving a stereotype, but I think one week would've been better, or 3 days even. I'm not gonna just go ahead and change it right now, but, I thought I should tell you that. ~﻿So﻿da 03:30, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I still think a week would've been better, but I gotta remember that you were stereotyped. I ain't changing it though. Besides, I guess you ought to know better than me, being on Wikia longer and all. ~﻿So﻿da 04:32, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Do you know how to make badges? I want to make some for Death Wish Wiki. Kingofawosmeness777 22:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Hello? Kingofawosmeness777 14:05, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok. Kingofawosmeness777 20:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC) You'll thank me for this... DAN! I found the website where I first read about the little girl who loves muffins! IT'S IN A FILM MAN!!! http://muffinfilms.com/tree.html ...This is so great :D Now you can watch it ALL THE TIME!! ^^ On second thought, I'll give you the link to the website so you can watch ALL SORTS OF MUFFIN STORIES! http://www.muffinfilms.com/ P.s. I'm going camping for 3 days starting Friday at about 4... I'll be back late Sunday ^^ 00:49, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ramadan Kareem Wa aleikum assalam, it started yesterday with us. So far so good, no different than other ramadan seasons. I usually stay up until morning prayer, then sleep until 2 hours before iftar. We start off with the basics (these, for us, are a must for all iftar times): Date palm, sambosas, lentil soup, and water. Then we get into the main dishes. Still waiting for the usual iftar invitations at other people's houses. How about you? Hua Xiong 22:31, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Opinion about something Hey Dan, why do you think the UK has so many athiests and agnostics and people who don't go to Chruch? In the UK it's a lot more than most western countries except maybe the Baltic countires. Kingofawosmeness777 15:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Well yea, but it's about the same in all Western countries. But the British have never been really religious throughout modern history and it's kind of out of the ordinary. But, I don't know, perhaps I'm just generalizing. Kingofawosmeness777 15:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Can I have the Jacob Lawson page deleted? I want to remove him form the story please. Kingofawosmeness777 21:27, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Dan. What's up with the Riots? I was coming to London on the 16th to the 21st to visit my Aunt but now I'm not so sure. I've been watching the news and shit's getting heavy. MichaelDiaz101 21:38, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, sorry too. I'm sure this doesn't help much but I hope everything goes back to normal. So I read up about the riots on wikipedia. It could be wrong but it's said that officers opened fire on an unarmed man. MichaelDiaz101 03:10, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Same with America. Obama is doing a terrible job, so I'm surprised we haven't had a riot yet. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 15:54, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Complete Mayhem Hey Dan, are you still alive? I just heard about the rioting up in London. I just wanna know if you're okay. I would hate to think that a user from our two wikis has been killed or hurt or something. Do you also know about McJeff? Is he alright? -BBF (August 10, 2011; 8:54 PM) McJeff is American I believe. Hua Xiong 01:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I talked to Dan a few hours ago. I think he's fine. Probably sleeping, it's probably night time there. MichaelDiaz101 01:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yes I am fine, thanks for the concern, and yes Jeff is American so he is well out of harms way. Dan the Man 1983 19:17, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey Dan... I'm just writing because a lot of others did and I saw the perfect spam op. Did you like/watch the muffin films? :) It was pretty hard to find them, believe it or not ;A; Rose Talk 04:18, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Rosario, Detener el me spam sobre magdalenas. Dan the Man 1983 19:17, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Ich bin nicht spamming! MichaelDiaz101 20:39, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::No, usted lo ama y yo lo sé. :P AND THEY ARE MUFFINS. Rose Talk 21:44, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::No sólo parecen pensar que puedo hacer :) Dan the Man 1983 22:20, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Y a pensar que yo los encontré solo para ti. Buajaja! XD Rose Talk 22:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Has encontrado a la persona equivocada hahaha :) Dan the Man 1983 02:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Pero lo viste? Fue duro encontrar! La mejor historia de el planeta: The Muffin Tree. Rose Talk 06:09, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Tonterías Dan the Man 1983 06:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::¿Por qué odias los molletes? Parces un niñito enojado. Que pena. Rose Talk 00:36, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::No odio muffins, sólo no tengo ningún interés en ellos, ahora se comportan :) Dan the Man 1983 04:49, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Mentiroso! Si los odias! ¿Por quéno tienes interés en ellos? Son fantastico. Nunca!!! Rose Talk 06:06, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Guys, speak either English or German! lol haha. MichaelDiaz101 00:52, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Nunca. Soy una niña libre. Jajajajajajaja! Rose Talk 00:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re What have I done now?! Hmph. XD Rose Talk 19:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Nerd page comments Most of them are pretty pointless and kinda annoying, so I think we should just delete 'em. You? Rose Talk 18:55, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::On it. If this keeps happening, I'm all for turning comments off for a bit. Rose Talk 20:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) So I remember you saying you had Schizophrenia... Was it a scary experience for you? Good god, there were some things that made me think it was going crazy. Sometimes I hear whispering and conversations in my room at night...Sometimes, I don't know if it's real or not, so I plug my ear with my thumb, and press the other one tightly against my pillow...And it's scary as shit! I also feel like someone's poking me in the stomach, so I wrap my arm around me at night... I don't know if it's Schizophrenia or not, but it was still halucinations... Sorry, I forgot to sign it last... My mom says I don't need medication, and I'm not sure if I have Schizophrenia. One of the Phsychiatrists did say that have Schizophrenia related symptoms...But I can't remember if I told her that I see ghosts down the hallway...I'm not joking, I see these shadowy faces, and they usually get me. And I'm always having a strange feeling that one will attack me from behind my shower curtain. Also, I hear knocking and scratching in the corners... I think stuck with an actual Paranormal haunt...I don't think it's Schizophrenia for me... But what were your other symptoms? Did you ever get word salad, have no reaction to anything? Any other incidents or just that?ZaKrasniyStar 23:18, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I know she's not a Phsychiatrist, (I thought the same thing earlier). But, I found why she doesn't think I need medication. She told me a story how she was admitted into a Mental Facility at the age 11, so she was Mental Patient once. What happened was she couldn't get along with her stepmother, so they took her to see a Phsychiatrist and told them that she should be hostpitalized. He recommended it! And they agreed! She was locked for 5 months, on medication. This is what she told me, "There was no need for me to be on medication. I didn't need it. You don't know what it's like to be kept away from your friends, forced on unneccessary medication." I imagined what she went through... I have family history of Mental Illness. My mom's dad (grandpa) was diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder as an adult, my biological father was a Phsycopath and tried to kill my mom when I was 4 and I witnessed it, my brother has Autism which is actually a learning disorder, and that leaves me... I don't even know why I should be saying all of this, Mikki told me not to, and has said to me a million times, "Keep your damn mouth shut!" ----This is all Narcissism!---That's what mom thinks---I'm a narcissist...ZaKrasniyStar 04:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry if I spooked you. I didn't mean to pry. I know what you're thinking, it's why you haven't been on here for a while.ZaKrasniyStar 04:35, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Ilan xd is Here Hi Dan! Nice wiki! What I need to do here, just write fan-made stories or something similer? -- Ilan xd 10:31, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright! -- Ilan xd 16:22, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Dear Dan, I see that you have been gone for a long time. So have I. I hope that everything is ok and that you're safe. I've been very hesitant to talk once again since things are so much different than what they use to be. I now see the world in it's horrible Truth, and do not trust anyone to hear what is really happening. I grant you the ability to be safe from the Curse and any of it's harmful effects. With Trust ''---- Mikaela Whitesides'' :It's okay, Allah keeps me safe :) Dan the Man 1983 05:17, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Eid Mubarak! Hua Xiong 20:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) How's life? Just wondering, been a while since I spoken with you. Rose Talk 02:46, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::That's good :) Mine's fine, same with school. Just so boring I dread it...haha. I think I'm supposed to be switching schools next year... Rose Talk 21:59, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Dan. You changed your username. I haven't talked to you in a while. What's up? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 22:57, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I'm so sorry. I don't think that sounds sympathetic through the internet but I really do feel bad. I'll pray for her :). Nothing's going on for me. School, school, school. That's it. Been a lot of work so far. But, I'll get through it, and the year is halfway done! Also, what is Messi1983? I know the 1983 is the year you were born, but I'm just curious. Is it Messiah? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 19:10, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I am very sorry to hear about your grandmother. Allah yirhamha (May she rest in peace, literal translation being 'May God have mercy on her soul). Hua Xiong 21:11, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm barely active, I've only come on here recentley because I thought we might need a new bureaucrat. Unless you're active, I think we should pick one before someone notices lack of activity and goes on a joyride. So, what do you think? Any ideas on who? (I'd also like to ask anyone reading this, other than Dan, to please not give why you should be the new administrator just yet.) Rose Talk 20:21, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Ahh, that's cool. Soccer's a fun sport. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 22:12, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I suppose you're right. Hm, well, if at any moment you feel it's necessary for a new bureaucrat, it's fine by me. :) Rose Talk 01:22, January 12, 2012 (UTC) W/salaam. Lol, man, I didn't see that coming at all...thanks! But why do you plan on resigning your tools? Hua Xiong 10:52, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Question Would it be alright if I ammend one of the rules, now that I'm a bureaucrat? It's just the first fanfiction guideline. Am I violating anything if I change the rule to allow certain M rated content? It's only regarding deaths: I think it should ONLY be allowed under certain circumstances, and with strict guidelines. Basically, it can't be murder. It also can't be explicit. It should be discrete, and within taste (if that can even be said). Like, say, it can only happen in huge showdowns or something. Or if somebody falls sick and passes away from natural causes. If it's not in line with any Wikia regulations, I'm okay with it. Hua Xiong 14:27, February 3, 2012 (UTC) : Alright, thanks. Hua Xiong 15:02, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Dan! It was nice working with you, and I hope you talk to us every once in a while. You don't have to, of course XD. Tell Soda I said "hi" SirLinkalot96 (talk) 17:54, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello Dan Pribet! I haven't seen you talk in a while! How are you? KrasnoiZvezdy 17:57, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm still coping with the Voices, and I'm on medication... KrasnoiZvezdy 19:58, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm on Abilify, but it doesn't work... KrasnoiZvezdy 03:59, March 20, 2012 (UTC) WS Did you also do the same on Bully Wiki, or just on Fanon? Hua Xiong 06:26, April 6, 2012 (UTC)